Dude Looks like a lady!
by Muggle-Almost-Witch
Summary: Sirius y los demás Merodeadores fuerón al Londres Muggles, a pasa una bonita Navidad.  Pero Sirius nuns espero que Papá Noel fuera tan cruel con él.  —Ella... no era una chica —Y Sirius se desmalló.  Quizás las hormonas no sean tan buenas, después de todo


**Ehhh! He volvido, con un nuevo Fic.  
>Espero que les guste, esta basado en la canción de Aerosmith "Dude, (Looks like a Lady!)<strong>

**Muy, muy buena canción. Y bien, aproveche que en los 70's había mucho eso de los gays y trasvestis y colores y mucha droga. Y de ahí salio esto, ¡Gracias, poderosos 70's!**

**Disclimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la historia, y claro, Sirius es de Rowling. No tengo derecho alguno sobre él.**

* * *

><p>"DUDE <em>(LOOKS LIKE A LADY!) <em>"

Los Merodeadores cursaban por el sexto año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en la escuela, ¡Porque eran vacaciones de Navidad! Y Navidad, según Sirius, significaba despreciar a su familia, recibir regalos que después quemaría y escapar al mundo muggle para conocer a chicas lindas y sensuales. Pero ahora que estaba con los Potter, las cosas eran diferentes.  
>El plan de escapar y conocer a chicas lindas seguía en pie, pero lo que despreciar a su familia y quemar regalos, había cambiado radicalmente. Los Potter lo habían recibido muy bien cuando había escapado de sus padres, y no habían puesto pegas a la hora de adoptarlo como un hijo.<br>Los señores Potter ya estaban avanzados en edad y James era su único hijo, y por lo tanto, estaba infinitamente lleno de amor y consentimientos. Pero también se preocupaban mucho por él, siendo su único hijo.  
>Cuando Sirius les había pedido que lo dejaran vivir con ellos, Charlus y Dorea Potter habían aceptado de inmediato y con una infinita sonrisa, ¿El motivo? Tendrían otro hijo y mientras más, mejor.<br>Pero en ese momento, los cuatro jóvenes merodeadores se encontraban en una cafetería muggle, en donde con ayuda de Lunático, habían logrado ordenar su comida sin hacer el ridículo y preguntar de vez en cuando _"¿Qué es eso…?"_  
>James engullía a grandes bocados sus tostadas untadas con mermelada, en cambio, Remus removía tranquilamente su café mientras le daba un mordisco a un panqueque marmoleado. Peter comía rápidamente sus waffles, temeroso de que se enfriaran.<br>Y Sirius… él no estaba comiendo, ¡Estaba tragando! En cuanto la guapa mesera les había traído la comida y Sirius había acabado con sus coqueteos con ella, se abalanzo sobre la comida, devorándola a grandes cantidades. Había ordenado unos huevos fritos con tocino y tostadas a un lado, unos panques de frutilla y un zumo de naranja. El habría preferido una tarta de melaza… Pero no había. Cinco minutos después, el tocino junto con el huevo había desaparecido.

— ¡Eh, Canuto! Tan siquiera deja las sobras —Le hizo burla James.

—_¡E ue staa m'y guico!_ —Le contesto Sirius, salpicando a Peter con pedacitos de huevo y grasoso tocino.

Remus lo miro con una mirada escéptica: —Sirius, deja tu comida en tu boca, por favor.

Sirius gruño como toda respuesta y continúo comiendo su panqueque. Trago de lleno y se dirigió a James.

—Cornamenta, ¿Ya pensaste como vamos a recibir a Quejicus… —Mordió de nuevo sus panqueque—… _Pa'a Najida?_ —Continua preguntando, mientras que las migajas salían de las comisuras de sus labios, cayendo sobre su plato.

—Eh… —James observo como Sirius lo miraba atentamente, sin estar enterado de que las migajas se le salían por las comisuras, como un perro al que se le cae la baba —. No lo sé, Canuto. ¿Tú qué opinas, Lunático? ¿Deberíamos de meterle serpientes en su pantalón o escarabajos en la nariz?

—Yo voto por la nariz —Opino Lunático, mientras que Peter asentía dándole la razón.

—Si, suena más atractivo… —James apunto mentalmente que tenía que investigar cómo hacer que no hubiera un contra hechizo. Y que el hechizo durara por más de cinco horas…  
>Si, ya se lo imaginaba. Quejicus con su pelo grasiento y gritando mientras corría en círculos alrededor del Gran Comedor, mientras que de su nariz salían escarabajos de gran tamaño.<br>Y una sonrisa diabólica se extendió en su rostro.

—Y… ¿Cornamenta? ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Lily? ¿Ya acepto tan siquiera una cita? —Le pregunto Peter, con voz temblorosa que acostumbraba a usar.

—Oh, mi querido señor Pettigrew. No debéis de importaros eso por el momento. Tarde o temprano, recurrirá a mí esa dama pelirroja para que vuestro buen mozo lo llene de amor y pasión —Y con fingida elegancia, tomo un sorbo de su zumo de naranja.

—No confiaría tanto en eso, James… La vi coquetear con un chico Revenclaw el lunes pasado —Le comentó Remus con desdén.

— ¡¿Quéee…? —Pregunto James, después de que Sirius le ayudo a no ahogarse con su bebida —. ¿Mi pelirroja con uno de esos maricas mataditos por el estudio?

—Si, creíamos que lo sabías —Le comento Sirius, pero cuando vio la mirada de James, cambio de conversación —. ¿Qué pasaría si se combina un _kappa_ con un _grindylow_? —Preguntó con un tono bastante infantil.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron callados, preguntándose cómo sería.

—En primer lugar, ¿Por dónde se reproducen? —Pregunto Remus.

— ¿No tienen…? Eh, tú sabes… —Le pregunto James a Remus, mientras se señalaba su virilidad.

—Uh, no lo creo.

—Muy buena pregunto, Lunático, buena pregunta —Admitió Sirius.

— ¿Y si se combina un _billywig_ con un _bowtruckle_? —Preguntó James.

—No sé, no creo que los _billywig _paren solo para procrear… O quién sabe —Repuso Remus.

—Tal vez… —Comento Sirius, mientras que daba el ultimo bocado de sus panqueques, terminando con su comida.

—Vaya, Sirius… Todas esas calorías se irán a tu formada cadera —Se burló Remus.

—Calla, Lunático… Tengo mucha actividad_._ Entre el quidditch y lo que se hace en las camas, quemo demasiadas calorías. Eso no es un problema para mí —Le contesto su amigo canino.

Sirius miro a su alrededor, buscando en que fijar su atención. En una mesa, había unos niños jugando a que eran _"aviones"_. Sirius no sabía que era, pero parecía entretenido.  
>En la siguiente mesa, había dos ancianitas platicando acerca de costura… ¡Bah! ¿A quién le importaba si la tela había subido un penique más? ¡A nadie! Bueno, a nadie con una buena vida social. Y si uno miraba tres mesas hacía al sur, podía localizarse a un señor obeso, con un bigote en forma de peine y que se movía como si fuera una oruga encima de su boca. El señor tenía un inmenso plato de carne frente a él, y lo saboreaba como si fuera la última comida antes de morir.<p>

Remus se removía inquieto… Necesitaba chocolate, ¿Acaso los muggles no lo vendían?

—Eh… ¿Qué estos muggles no conocerán el chocolate? Que inconscientes.

—Remus, no todos tienen tu pequeño problemita con el chocolate —Le molesto James.

—No tengo ningún problema. Simplemente no quiero dejar de comerlo, ¿Tan difícil es de aceptar eso? —Repuso el licántropo molesto.

—Remus, deberías de traer tus reservas, ¿No crees? —Le sonrió Sirius. Y es que cuando Remus no tenía chocolate en el organismo, se ponía de un humor de los mil lobos.

—No entiendo porque no tienen chocolates, es lo que le da buen humor al mundo tan horrible en el que vivimos… —Murmuro Remus entre dientes.

— ¡Bah, Lunático! ¡No dramatices! —Le respondió James en una carcajada.

Sirius siguió mirando a su alrededor, hasta que se fijó en la barra de comida y algo le aflojo la mandíbula… ¡Pero qué mujer! Era bonita, de rasgos afilados. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, y un impresionante vestido de color rojo.

—Oh, ¡James! Mira nada más —Le susurro Sirius a su amigo, con voz ronca. James dirigió la vista hacía donde Sirius le indicaba. Y de pronto, lo entendió. La chica era una belleza, pero nada comparado con Lily.

—Uh… Parece que el pequeño Black encontró a su regalo de Navidad, ¿No? —Le sonrió.

Sirius soltó una carcajada canina, llamando la atención de la chica, que se le quedo observándolo y analizándolo. La chica sonrió de manera seductora, y Sirius lo entendió: Le estaba proponiendo tener acción con él.

— ¡Eh, Jaimie-Pooh! Me ha sonreído —Le dijo Sirius, como un crío enamorado.

—Bien, entonces ya sabes que hacer, Sirius: Llévala a un callejón oscuro y diviértanse —Le dijo Remus, con una sonrisa burlesca plasmada en su maltratado rostro.

—Bueno, gracias por el consejo Remus. Lo tomare muy en cuenta —Y Sirius le guiño un ojo, mientras que Remus le pegaba una colleja.

Volvió su vista hacía la chica de la barra, que también lo estaba observando. La chica se paró, dejando que Sirius viera una generosa parte de su muslo.  
><em>"Presa fácil"<em>, pensó.  
>La chica camino hacia la salida, contorneando las caderas de manera muy llamativa, demasiado llamativa. Vale, quizás un tanto exagerada pero Sirius no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirla con la vista.<br>Sacó unas cuantas monedas muggles de su pantalón, se pasó de la silla y miro rápidamente a sus amigos.

—Iré con Papa Noel, quizás me tenga un enorme regalo —Y con un guiño y una sonrisa pícara, salió corriendo del local.

Los restantes Merodeadores se quedaron viendo el dinero mientras que Remus lo miraba.

—Eh… Cornamenta, ¡Esto no alcanza para todo lo que se tragó! —Reclamo el chico.

—Tranquilo, hermano… Ya lo pagara —Le contestó el chico cuatro-ojos, mientras que se recargaba en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿A q-q-que te refie-e-eres? —Le pregunto un tembloroso Pettigrew. Remus se interesó repentinamente en lo que estaba a punto de decir James.

—Bueno, note un bulto extraño… Entre las piernas de esa señorita —Y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro—. Un bulto, que definitivamente, no va ahí.

Remus y Peter se quedaron atónitos, ¡¿Cómo Sirius no se había dado cuenta?

Mientras tanto, Sirius iba siguiendo a la mujer-no-tan-femenina al callejón por el que ella lo conducía. Ya habían pasado unos ocho o nueve locales cuando la mujer encontró un callejón vacío y escaso de luz, rápidamente se metió en el.  
>Y Sirius, como buen adolescente hormonado, la siguió. Y el gen seductor en Black se encendió, haciendo que una sonrisa y mirada seductora aparecieran en su cara.<p>

Con lentitud y actitud cazadora se acercó a la señorita, que lo miraba mientras que se mordía un dedo seductoramente y después lo pasaba por sus "curvas". A Sirius eso lo volvió loco, por lo cual, camino mucho más rápido a la mujer.

Cuando llego hasta ella, la pego con brusquedad a la pared y le comenzó a besar desesperadamente el cuello. Y noto algo realmente raro: La mujer era más alta que él, ¿Pero que importaba mientras que la tía estuviera buena? Nada, no importaba nada.

La mujer comenzó a acariciarlo, metiéndole mano debajo de la camisa y rasguñándolo levemente.  
>Sirius continúo besándola, y pensó <em>"¡Eureka!<em>" al encontrar el cierre del vestido que tan loco lo volvía.

Ambos ya estaba muy felices en la manos del otro, pero de repente, Sirius sintió que algo se hinchaba contra su vientre, eso era raro…  
>El chico se despegó del cuello de lo que creía que era una chica, para llevarse una gran sorpresa, ¡Ese bulto no le pertenecía a las mujeres, para nada! Con pánico, se separó de la mujer-no-tan-mujer y la miro asombrado, mientras que esa cosa a la que había besado estaba aún en la pared.<p>

— ¡Qué diablos…! ¿Por qué…? ¡Diablos, eres un maldito gay! —Grito Sirius, totalmente aterrado.

Aun asombrado y en un estado catatónico, se alejó lentamente de ese chico-chica y cuando estuvo mínimo tres metros lejos de eso, hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Y dejo al chico-chico confundido, en un callejón oscuro y con el vestido desabrochado.

Mientras que Sirius corría, iba pensando _"¿Cómo jodidos no me di cuenta? ¡Eres un puñetero travesti! Carajo, ¡¿Por qué diablos lo besé?"_

Y mientras iba pensando en lo recién ocurrido, chocó contra una ancianita, que le reclamo por haberle tirado sus cosas, mientras lo golpeaba con su bastón.

— ¡Eh, señora! Basta, basta… —Pidió Sirius, mientras que se tapaba de los golpes.

— ¡Eso te pasa, hippie! Ahora, ¡Recógeme mis cosas! —Le ordeno la anciana, con la típica voz temblorosa de los ancianos.

—Si, mire, mire… ¡Ya, que se las recojo! —Grito Sirius, mientras que metía sin ton ni son las cosas de la anciana en su bolsa de papel. Rápidamente, se paró y le entrego la bolsa a la anciana. Y después de darle un rápido beso a la frente en la anciana, le dijo: — ¡Que Merlín la bendiga, señora arrugada! —Grito, mientras que de nuevo salía corriendo hacía donde estaban sus amigos.

Paso por los locales anteriores, hasta que llego a la cafetería donde vio a los Merodeadores, que estaban resolviendo un crucigrama muggle.

Sirius corrió hasta ellos, agitado y con una mano en el pecho tratando de recuperar el aire.

—… Punta del codo, cuatro vertical…. —Remus se interrumpió al ver llegar a Sirius, agitado, sudoroso y con marcas rojas en la cara.

— ¡Eh, Canuto! ¿Qué tal con Papá Noel? —Le pregunto James, cuando este llego a lado.

Sirius los vio con los ojos abiertos de mero susto y seguramente, con ganas de vomitar.

—Nunca, nunca… Besen a una chica de una cafetería muggle, ¡Ella no era una chica! Y…y… —El ojigris dio una arcada—. Nunca besen después a una anciana —Y con esto último, el chico se desmalló.

Los Merodeadores se le quedaron viendo: Pálido y desmallado, definitivamente, le había ido mal.

— ¿Dijo que beso a una anciana? —Preguntó Remus —. ¿O solo lo oí yo?

Peter y James, aun confundidos, le asintieron al licántropo.

—Bueno, ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Punta del codo, cuatro vertical —Recordó Remus —. Olecranon —Murmuro este, mientras que ponía la respuesta en las casillas.

—Eh, Lunático, ¿No deberíamos despertarlo? —Le pregunto James, mientras que Peter veía preocupado a Sirius.

—No, deja que descanse.

— ¿Tú crees que quede traumado? —Le pregunto Peter a James, mientras que este negaba.

—No lo creo, Sirius no es capaz de estar lejos de los labios de una chica por más de una semana.

Y los tres Merodeadores se concentraron en su crucigrama, mientras que Sirius seguía desmallado.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>¡Apuesto diez galeones a que les saco siquiera una sonrisa!<strong>

**Si no, pues ya me quede en la ruina.  
>Ya saben, tomatazos, avadas y ositos cariñositos estan permitidos para arruinar mis animos de escribir estas tonterias =)<strong>

**Pero por favor, espero no recibir esos ositos. Sus colores hacen sangrar mis ojos.**

**Un beso y abrazo, Muggle-Almost-Witch.**


End file.
